


Yeah, Right, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight!

by Emachinescat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine gets ahold of a copy of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight and reads it to his friends, who find it quite amusing. Chastity? Chivalry? Gwaine? Yeah, right! Double drabble, Crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, Right, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Gwaine had somehow managed to get hold of a copy of an epic called  _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight,_  a chivalrous tale that was apparently famous years in the future. No one really knew how he had come across it, and no one cared to ask. Gwaine had a penchant for bringing strange things home from the bar, after all. He had taken to reading from it to the others around the campfire during quests, and was always met with laughter.

"Wait," Arthur chortled. "In this story you are the most  _chivalrous_ of all my knights?"

"And you refused Lord Burtilak's wife's advances because of your upstanding  _chastity_?" Merlin giggled.

"I took her girdle," Gwaine protested in defense.

"Only because Lady Bertilak said it would save you from the Green Knight's game," Lancelot pointed out.

" _And_  you felt  _really_  bad about it afterward," Elyan reminded him.

Gwaine grimaced at the way the story was killing his devil-may-care reputation.

"This," Percival said, "is a  _terrible_  misinterpretation of the facts. You, sir, are no gentleman!"

Gwaine just grinned and threw the book in the fire, grabbing his flask of ale. "Yep, I'll drink to that, my friends!"

And so he did.


End file.
